


Use Me

by LewdInaccurate



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fisting, Aphrodisiacs, Body Modification, Bondage, Bukkake, Come Inflation, Conditioning, Deepthroating, Dildos, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Inappropriate Use of Orbs, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Sexual Slavery, Stomach Bulge, Triple Penetration, Water Enema, breath play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdInaccurate/pseuds/LewdInaccurate
Summary: Unsatisfied with his place in the army, Takumi goes after Kiran in search for a solution to this problem. Little he realizes that Kiran has a completely different plan for him in mind.[EDIT: Ch. 3 was Revised][TAGS ABOVE AREN'T THERE FOR SHOW, PLEASE TAKE HEED OF THE WARNINGS]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out 'mild'. It gets even more messed up after this chapter, I promise. This Kiran is going to be the worst person ever, you can expect him to get extremely creative in future chapters.

****

“Yes, you heard me. I’d just like to go home now, Kiran. It’s been almost a whole year, and you haven’t put me on the battlefield for months. I don’t want to stay here if you want me to stand around uselessly!”

The white robed summoner/tactician, who just got finished talking to the Askr royals about their next movement, looked back at the gray-haired prince. The usually laid-back tactician’s face acquired a faint blush upon meeting his eyes. “Sorry, Takumi. I know how you’re feeling. I’ve been selfish for keeping you around, because more than just your power, I just… really like having you around, you know? It kind of breaks my heart to send someone I like so much into battle constantly.”

“I, uh… what? I- I had no idea that you felt that way. And  I uh… Sorry for coming on as abrasive.”

“But you’re right, if I’m not ready to you let you go, then I should at least give you a reason to stay.”

The hoshidan prince shrugged awkwardly, trying to not think too much about Kiran’s very sudden confession. “J-just make use of me! I really don’t mind to take a beating if I can help you win your battles.”

“Right… Maybe you wanna come over to my quarters next evening so we can discuss your place in this army? I’m sure we can come up with something suitable for you.”

…

Takumi was really looking forward for this. He was summoned to this strange kingdom about a year ago and though it almost felt like just a few days, it started to feel like a he was being  forsaken by their strategist, Kiran.

At the beginning, Takumi was clearly Kiran’s favorite, sending him to almost every battle to win, his skill was unparalleled. Until stronger enemies started to show up, even stronger than him. With this, Kiran had no choice but to start summoning stronger heroes too. Little by little, the archer prince was buried under a growing number of superior heroes, and little by little, Kiran was forgetting about him.

He tried to not mind at first. Some of his family members and friends were summoned into this world and he wouldn’t feel lonely all the time. But Kiran would send them away as soon as their help wasn’t needed anymore, and Takumi would just feel awkwardly ignored, half-hoping that he’d be sent away too or maybe brought back to utility. But it never happened.

This had to be resolved today. Whether Kiran would let him go back home or arrange a new plan for his role in the army, he’d take it.

Kiran’s quarters were far apart from the rest of people, he seemed to like keeping it to himself. The room was in disarray, books and scrolls were occupying most of the desk, he seemingly managed to spare some space with an Askr tea set. Kiran wore a carefree smile that suddenly eased Takumi’s mind.

“Glad you came. I even made some tea for the occasion, but forgive me if it’s not very good.”

The prince just sat on the second chair placed on the other side of the desk. “Hey, thanks. Don’t worry, can’t be as bad as the one I make.”

He took one sip of the warm tea. The flavor was hard to describe, too many different herbs thrown into the mix, it made his face scrunch up in reflex, it felt so heavy on his throat. Kiran chuckled nervously.

“… Yeah, I think my days at tea brewing are over. Please, let me make it up for you later.”

Takumi swallowed, decided to put the teacup back on the desk. “Sure.”

“Well, your resilience and energy impressed me a lot when I first met you, I still haven’t seen any archers with your boldness of spirit out there. Yet, some of them seem to outperform you in many aspects, which makes me think that I’ve been trying to put you in the wrong places…”

He almost missed that, Takumi had to support his head on his hand because of the abrupt feeling of vertigo, as if the whole world was spinning around him. He couldn’t mask this reaction, so he took a deep breath and tried to look Kiran in the eye.

“Okay…? So, you mean that I’m better suited in another area of work?”

“Precisely, because this army has many other needs, and those who cannot always fight do chores to improve our performance in general… Are you feeling well?”

Numbness was paralyzing his body, his eyelids had become heavy, he tried to stand up and breathe in again, but his knees faltered with frightening haste. _Why was this happening? When…?_

The prince’s legs gave away and dropped him to the ground, his arms kept him from hitting his face on the impact, but his mind frantically connected the dots as he looked up to the tactician, his expression far from concerned. “… Kiran, w-what did you put in that tea…?”

“Huh, that kicked in faster than I thought. What a bummer, I had a neat monologue prepared for the occasion too…”

 _No, no, no, no… This couldn’t be right. Was Kiran fooling around? Was this betrayal?_ Takumi was completely powerless, he couldn’t run away or yell, not even fully comprehend the intentions behind this setup. With the last bits of strength he could muster, he attempted to crawl away to the room’s entrance.

His struggle was cut short, as Kiran walked over him and turned him on his back to straddle his stomach, heavy enough to pin him down.

“Don’t worry. I said that I’d show you your place,” Kiran slowly lowered his face upon Takumi’s and kissed him lightly on his lips, just so he could whisper on his ear “and I intend to keep my word for you.”

“K-kiran…” Takumi didn’t even have the time to process what just happened, as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull and became completely limp, submerging into an uneasy dark slumber.

…

He woke up full of ache, his skin was kissed by the chill of nakedness as his body laid on a bed stomach-down; his arms and legs were strained, locked so firmly to the four bedposts that merely bending a joint seemed impossible.

Takumi gasped, or at least, tried to gasp, he was muffled with some cloth inside his mouth, but it was kept open by some sort of iron ring with straps attached to it, it was making him drool so bad that it was pooling on the spot beneath his chin. Takumi and tried to move his head, the uncomfortable pressure that started from his rear and seemed to have made its way into his asshole suddenly became too horrifyingly evident as he could also feel hands at work touching his exposed thighs and ass. 

Takumi panicked, there was definitely something that was inserted into his asshole while he’s been unconscious and Kiran made it sure that he couldn’t fight him off; the worst part was that the pillow used to support his hips was inevitably rubbing with his groin every time he moved.

“You were out of it for a while. Missed out the fun, but hey, these things take time and having you all feisty would have made it unnecessarily complicated and painful. Thankfully, you’ve loosened up quite a bit.” Hearing Kiran speak like that literally behind his back while there was obviously a very large strange object being used to penetrate him. It was almost overwhelming, even worse when he couldn’t even see what was happening from where he was tied.

“I guess you must be wondering how I got all these neat things out of the blue. Turns out that the privilege of being a Summoner is that I am allowed to leave this world as many times as I like, and since time doesn’t really move the same way as it does in my world, gives me time to figure out what I want to bring here. Nothing too big though, just about what I can fit inside my pockets. Very large pockets.”

As he heard him speak, Takumi struggled again against his restraints, but to no avail, and screaming did no good, couldn’t be loud enough.

“The aphrodisiacs from my world aren’t all that impressive, so I had to venture in Askr in order to find anything to help me out. This is supposed to be pretty potent, and I still don’t know how much I should use… so I’ll just go easy on you for now.” There was then a prickle, a needle on his bottom, wasn’t nearly as painful as the thing occupying his ass, but his mind was still racing with dread, so he kept struggling, even if Kiran was watching in amusement…

But as the prince kept on struggling, unwittingly rubbing his groin against the pillow as his body started to feel hotter underneath, a tinge of dizziness was taking over his head. It didn’t take long before Takumi started to feel his cock twitch just as his inner muscles closing around the dildo in his ass, the shock on the arousal stopped Takumi cold.

With his heartbeat becoming erratic at the realization, Takumi tried to turn his neck to look at Kiran, whose hands were massaging and opening his inner thighs, the touch alone was leaving his skin tingly. The thing that Kiran just injected in him was making his body feel extremely feverish, but not in a normal way, it was like his bodily reactions were getting out of control, particularly his brain and his loins.

Takumi tried to reason with himself, as long as he could keep himself still, he wouldn’t give his body any more reason to feel aroused. But that alternative died as soon as Kiran’s finger slowly trailed a path up his naked back, making him shiver helplessly, his body clearly yearning for more of that, betraying his common sense.

It ended when Kiran’s hand thrusted the dildo back and forth rapidly, rocking it playfully and Takumi’s breath hitched and his eyes widened. He wanted to cry out, how volatile was the reaction of his body when the dildo pressed into him, it pressed a spot that suddenly made him moan loudly through the gag.

It was now that he truly realized how thick the object was, how it had stretched his ass, how his body was clinging to that girth every time that Kiran thrusted it in and out. Takumi’s back arched, but even though he wanted to struggle, it only managed to make his already sensitive erection brush into the pillow. “Holy shit, I’ve barely started playing with you for real and you’re already this close?” Kiran sounded extremely amused, the prince only wanted this torment to be over already.

Kiran had stopped moving the dildo, but Takumi was unsure if he should feel relieved, with his body under the influence of the abnormal heat, he was antsy at best.

“I’d like to hear your desperate sultry voice. You don’t mind, do you?”

Suddenly, the straps holding the gag ring in place loosened and Kiran’s fingers reached into his mouth to remove the drool-soaked cloth. Although he could at last breathe from his mouth, he doubted he could muster the strength to scream now. This relief was short-lived though, as his inner muscles started twitching even more painfully.

Takumi gasped in fear; whatever Kiran was doing behind him was somehow making the dildo slowly increase in size within him. Even scarier was the fact that his erection was throbbing because of this too, it was already incredibly hard to not rock his hips against the pillow.

“S-stop this! Kiran, please don’t do this…!” he cried, his voice weakened along his slack jaw, the phallic object inside his asshole even started to inflate at an alarmingly faster pace. “Aughhh-hh!”

He wanted so badly to not be turned on by this, but the drug tainting his system was too potent to ignore, it was like his heart was pounding inside his head, like his ribcage was filled with warm liquid and a constant torrent of water wanted to be released from his loins.

A gentle hand took hold of the back of his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “But I thought that you wanted me to use you more, Takumi. What do you think I’m trying to do here?” And then, Kiran’s whole body weight sat on top of Takumi’s back, forcing him to lift his hips even further up. For a moment, the prince struggled to breathe. “The dildo inside of you keeps getting bigger and bigger. Must be pretty sweet to have something like this stretching your nice little ass.”

It didn’t stop, on top of having Kiran sitting on his tortured body, the dildo’s size was crushing his organs, yet his cock was tingling with foreign excitement and the pressure was building up tenfold.

“PUT IT OUT! PLEASE, JUST PUT IT OUT! I CAN’T…!”

Just one touch of Kiran’s hand on his cock and everything went blank for a moment. It shook his tortured body like and it felt like a dim broke within him, and now it was spurting beneath the pillow with each spasm, each pump was drawing this pleasure longer and longer. The sound that left his shaky voice was unlike anything he ever mustered before, so full of agony but not quite, it was twisted into something brazenly perverse.

“Oh my god. You really came a lot just from this!” Kiran laughed, his hand was left soaked in semen. “That drug was a real monster.”

The shame, it stung, yet it didn’t compare to the oppressive feeling of Kiran’s body on his back, knowing full well that this wouldn’t be the end of his wicked game.

Terror and confusion riddled Takumi when he noticed that the heat didn’t seem to simmer down. His climax didn’t stop this feverish lust, it was irradiating constantly throughout his whole body, expanding and tingling, his hips couldn’t stop trembling, craving for more stimulation.

“Alright, alright, I’m going to remove this thing now, so take a deep breath…” With only that small warning, Kiran started to slowly pull out and Takumi definitely felt the overwhelming pressure of that engorged thing that tautened the limits of his rim.

Takumi screamed in pain, or tried to scream, the only sound that left his mouth was a long moan, his insides still twitched stubbornly and once again having it brush against that sensitive spot was making his toes curl.

“… It doesn’t look like your asshole wants to let go though, maybe it’s because you like having it filled? If that’s the case, we can later try to put something bigger in your slutty hole.” Kiran teased, pushing the inflated dildo back in just to see the reaction of the aroused prince, but pulled the whole thing swiftly. Even Takumi was able to hear that ‘pop’ that almost made him come again.

His asshole was gaping angrily, the absence was painful and he could barely withstand that emptiness, the unfulfillment itching so bad that he thought he’d start crying. It itched. It itched so, _so bad_ inside him. It was as if his body was begging to be fucked again. Kiran moved off his back and Takumi’s hips were tempted to rub against the wet pillow in search of finding relief.

However, Kiran was fast enough to grab his waist from behind and kept him still, sending Takumi chills down his spine. He wasn’t nearly done, it seemed.

Two fingers slipped into his abused asshole with great ease, those fingers inside his ass were moving around in circles, almost lazily, but for Takumi’s oversensitive body it was becoming too much. His nerves and brain weren’t working properly, and he unconsciously started rocking against those fingers, wanting them to touch deeper. He was already leaking precum.

Takumi was at the verge of tears, gasping at his treacherous body, but not finding it within himself to resist anymore the urge to appease this lust. Kiran on the other side chuckled amused, he buried his digits deeper still.

“Huh, with that drug I don’t even need to try, you’re just coming from me wiggling my fingers around. Must be pretty humiliating.”

It was then when Kiran’s other hand took hold of his dick’s base, squeezing tightly as Takumi started pulsing, he was coming, but it wouldn’t come out. It hurt so much that it was maddening.

“Ghhh-haahhh! S-stop! STOP!” But Kiran never stopped teasing, even though the prince was literally sobbing for release. The fingers were moving in a more consistent direction, knowing full well where to press to make his heart skip a beat.

A sensation similar to an orgasm struck his nerves, even though he wasn’t able to ejaculate, the pleasure tides had taken control of his body, it was like a constant stream of jolts going through his veins and making his dick tremble, but it just didn’t grant him any form of relief, it just stayed with him and accumulated within his loins. Yet, Kiran’s touch seemed to easily reawaken the arousal tormenting his poor body.

Not satisfied with this, repeated the motions from before, but this time picked up the pace, exploiting the terrifying effects of the aphrodisiac. Takumi was screaming almost like a madman, as he was being teased so ruthlessly while still being denied a proper release.

It hit him stronger than before, bucking his hips as if they were searching for something that wasn’t there. It was still similar to an orgasm, but his agitated mind was confused and couldn’t cope with the fact that he wasn’t allowed to ejaculate, it just left him as a nervous mess.

Kiran removed his fingers momentarily, when they entered him again Takumi could feel them wet and cold, they slipped into him with ease and moving more deeply than before. His mind was still recovering from that ungodly high that before he could complain something harder and thicker slowly replaced the fingers.

The slow realization of what was Kiran doing now was enough to make the prince start to panic again. Kiran placed his whole weight upon Takumi and used his hand to move Takumi’s hips.

“Oohh… so hot inside, it feels like my cock is melting!” He didn’t give Takumi time to adjust, he just began to thrust into him with free abandon.

Every thrust felt like a punch in the guts that his body was refusing to read as ‘pain’, every time that Kiran’s cock was brushing with his prostate while his own was rubbing against the dirty pillow, it was making him see stars. Not being given a moment’s respite and being ravaged right after being tortured in the same place proved to be too much for Takumi. He thought that if he was forced to come again, he’d lose his mind.

“E-enough…! I’m- AH…! Kir-AANH! Y-you’re gonna break me-AH-Aaahhh…!”

To that, Kiran gave one particularly deep thrust that shook his lower body.

“Then break.”

“Nnnhhh…! Pleeee-AH! Please…!”

Kiran ejaculated in Takumi, his insides were so sensitive that he could feel the warm seed spilling and his body still betraying his disgust by relishing the sensation, sending shivers throughout his body. His vision was getting spotty as he came again, Kiran’s thrusts were gradually slowing down as he rode off his orgasm.

As Kiran pulled out, Takumi couldn’t help letting out an embarrassingly loud gasp. His lips were trembling, and slick with drool, his raw asshole twitching with cum leaking out.

Takumi was so exhausted, he couldn’t even move his head, but he knew that the heat was only momentarily smothered, as it was slowly burning up again, his dick still palpitating in spite of being subjected to that tortuous pleasure, and he was too tired to struggle against it again. It was hopeless.

“That was good! Wish I lasted longer though. Looks like you could use a little bit more of playing.”

The strain put on his limbs had made them numb and almost unresponsive, Takumi didn’t notice that Kiran had untied him until he was turned on his back just to tie his wrists back to the bedposts, legs free. He tried to focus his eyes on Kiran’s hands, trying to figure out what he was planning next, but his mind was too much in a fuzz.

Kiran had drawn an object from beneath the bed, looked like some sort of leather trousers. Takumi failed to notice right away that they had another dildo inside. But with his limb legs it only took Kiran a small effort to pull the trousers up, the dildo went in without much resistance. The trousers were made to not cover his dick and testicles, it seemed.

The trousers felt very tight, they clung to his hips hard enough to bruise, and the dildo’s size wasn’t as big as the first, but its shape was slightly bent in a way that it was grazing his prostate almost too perfectly. His body was responding with faint excitement, the exhaustion still conflicted with the horrifyingly lasting effects of the aphrodisiac.

By the time Kiran was finished tying the prince’s ankles back to the bedposts, Kiran turned up something inside the trousers and Takumi cried, feeling the dildo starting to violently vibrate and rotate inside his ass.

“NNnngghh...ghh! N-nNooo…!”

He was in no position to somehow take it off, and his body was too weak to struggle with the restraints again. Kiran teasingly pinched Takumi’s puffy nipples, gazing down lovingly how his erection was being revived. Then he placed the gag back into the prince’s mouth.

“I’ll be back in a few. Have fun!”

With that done, Kiran quickly turned around and left Takumi alone in the quarters.

The object deep inside his hole was vibrating and wiggling mercilessly at his sensitive spot, and the gag muffled his already feeble screams as his tender nerves would be still assaulted by relentless pleasure. The worst part was that it’d probably keep going until Kiran returned.

Hours passed, Takumi was unable to undo his bondage or scream loud enough for someone to come and save him. The more energy he spent fighting this, the more helpless his body was against this forced bliss.

He came several times and passed out a few, only to be brought back by the relentless movements of the sex toy inside his guts, his whole body was spasming from the overstimulation, not allowed a minute of rest. Even after running dry long ago, his mind was eventually unable to keep up with the increasingly painful orgasms and lack of diverse stimuli, his whole body becoming numb as the effects of the drug seemed to only gradually fade away

When would this end? His mind wasn’t anymore trying to make sense out of this, it just desperately tried to grasp into his sanity while his ecstasy-riddled body refused to obey him, letting the sensations eat away at his will.

By the next morning, Kiran returned to his quarters to find his beloved prince completely out of it, his stomach and thighs covered with cum, piss and sweat, his eyes glazed out of focus and his whole frame overrun with tremors.

“Shit. I got busy and forgot to come back earlier, the vibrator’s battery must be almost depleted… Hmm, I don’t think the drug’s effect should’ve lasted that long, but, eh, it’s a learning process.”

Kiran merely touched the prince’s thigh lightly, Takumi started and let out a shaky moan through the gag, that brought a smile to Kiran’s obscured face.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains non-sexual violence, facefucking (with choking), water enema. Have fun.

Every day after that moment became a fuzz for Takumi between having to put up with Kiran’s perverted experiments and the shame that would haunt him if somebody came to rescue him, _if_ he was ever going to be rescued.

Nobody ever seemed to enter Kiran’s room, maybe just knock at the door to find him. And of course, Takumi would attempt to make any noise just to draw anyone’s attention, but somehow it never seemed to work.  

Kiran was all he currently had, all the human contact, stimuli and conversation came through Kiran, but with his strained body and constant drug-induced ache, he could only do so much to resist all what Kiran had in store for him. From daily evenings in which he was drugged and fucked until it felt good, Takumi was surprised that he haven’t gone insane yet… unless he already was.

The only positive thing about Kiran returning to his quarters was that he’d move his body and feed him properly. Takumi was all day locked inside one dark closet, his wrists and ankles were shackled together, and of course he was kept gagged and blindfolded, sometimes even left with an uncomfortable buttplug in. The lack of stimuli throughout the day made him feel zoned-out or sleepy whenever Kiran finally returned.

The mess Takumi would leave on the closet was always cleaned up by Kiran and he’d promptly pull him into a bathtub to wash him, since his quarters had a very small bathroom at his disposal.

Takumi was so ashamed for being so helpless, Kiran would always keep his arms bound from behind with rope, and would inject him with some drug that made him feel like his limbs turned into wet noodles; Kiran just needed to make sure that Takumi didn’t fight back when he had to undo the bindings just to check for any bruises and heal them with any magic staff he brought along.

Being washed and cared by Kiran was so humiliating, not only because it was Kiran’s fault in the first place, but also because his sensual caresses were thoroughly violating any personal boundaries Takumi always had; Kiran didn’t seem to mind on being thorough. Takumi would just rather to just have him use the water hose only, but it probably wouldn’t be any fun for the summoner to not touch him at all.

Even though everything that Kiran did was terrible, it didn’t make any sense that he’d pay this amount of attention to Takumi and put up with it cleaning him up. Kiran said that he ‘wanted to make sure you’re always clean and in good condition’.

“… I just want you to become something indispensable to me, and by extent, to the army. Aren’t we getting there?” The words sent chills down his spine as he sat right behind the prince, Kiran’s hands slick with soap and water ran all over Takumi’s chest and down his abdomen to his groin. He was already hard.

“Wh-why…?” Takumi breathed, he could barely move his mouth, so it was surprising that Kiran could hear him at all. “Why… me?”

Kiran’s teeth were grazing the back of Takumi’s neck, hands returned to his chest, his fingers teasing circles around Takumi’s soft pink nipples

“Dunno, maybe it’s because I love you”, he casually said as he pinched and pulled at the prince’s nipples, making him gasp.

Clearly Kiran had a very fucked up vision of what ‘love’ was about if this is how he expressed it. Kiran’s face descended to Takumi’s chest and took one nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling it as his other hand started to jerk the prince’s dick.

Takumi hasn’t been given the aphrodisiac yet, but there was pleasure building up inside his loins, and again he was helpless to receive it, mortified that he was enjoying this. Even when Kiran bit down into his nipple, he couldn’t help but to moan aloud, giving his dick a little jolt of excitement.

“You have such cute nipples, wish I could play with them all day…”

Right after finishing the bath, Kiran would take him to bed restrained and proceeded to fuck him until he was left tender from overuse.

Takumi realized that the tactician didn’t always have the time or energy to do something extremely elaborate for their ‘play time’, and for that Takumi felt grateful: he’d need to save as much energy as possible if he ever hoped to exploit an opening to escape.

But one day some new idea would occur to Kiran and Takumi didn’t know if he’d be able to survive it. He needed to seize any chance, he had no room for mistakes.

…

It happened on the twelfth day from his captivity.

Takumi had struggled to make out a pattern on Kiran’s actions, waiting for him to make a single mistake. Takumi had a particularly bad nightmare last time he was asleep, so he inevitably started to grow impatient. When the needle alerted his mind about the drug, he awaited with deathly stillness for the blindfold come off and then the handcuffs on his ankles after he was placed in the bathtub, the paralyzer haven’t taken full effect yet.

His body jerked violently, Takumi kicked Kiran in the chest and clumsily attempted to jump out of the bathtub. His legs have grown so weak because of the days of inactivity and the exertion put them in great pain, not to mention that Kiran just injected him with that paralyzer. It was almost a miracle to be able to move this much, but with freedom this close, Takumi would press beyond his limits.

But that was just too optimistic. Wishing alone wasn’t nearly enough to change the final result.

Kiran gnarled and immediately ran to tackle the prince to the slippery floor before. Takumi screamed weakly in impotence, a hand grabbed his long silver hair and forcefully pulled him back into the bathtub.

“Hey Takumi, I thought we were making some progress here!”

He felt stupid, the impatience got the best of him and he underestimated the detriment on his physical health along the drug’s effects, and now, with the heart on his throat, he knew that he was going to pay dearly for this. Still, the dumb part of his brain insisted that if he was going down, it wouldn’t be without a fight first.

“F-Fuck off, you sick bastard! Go choke!” Takumi growled with his face down against the floor.

Kiran didn’t need to wrestle much against the poor prince, the paralyzer had almost seized his body entirely and Kiran had almost no difficulties when he pinned him down the empty bathtub with all his weight and took another syringe out of his coat, injected Takumi with a small dose aphrodisiac right away, as Takumi felt his body already giving away to the tingling heat. He cursed within his teeth, still struggled in the bathtub, albeit significantly more weakly than before.

Kiran ended up pulling out the gag ring, forcing Takumi’s jaw open to put it in was arduous as he moved too much for his liking, and ended up giving Kiran a big headbutt, but he didn’t back away, in fact it only made his actions more drastic as he managed to push into Takumi’s the iron ring, effectively keeping his mouth painfully open while he kept whining through it.  

Takumi’s fight was fruitless as he couldn’t even move anymore and his face was a red mess of sweat and tears, the drool was helplessly cascading down his chin. His body was trembling with fear as Kiran held his face up with both hands and whispered:

“I’ll show you who chokes.”

Kiran picked went to pick up the hose connected to the faucet and turned the valve, the water started to pour softly on the bathtub, and Takumi watched the tactician shed his stuffy clothes to the corner of the room, all while never taking his eyes off Takumi.

As Takumi had his hands still tied from behind he could do nothing when his body was pulled and positioned so his chest rested on the bathtub’s smooth rim with his bottom half inside but his head hanging out and unfortunately his face was forced to touch directly with Kiran’s half-hard cock. He tried to turn his face away, but Kiran picked up the water hose again.

Because of the cursed aphrodisiac the feeling of the lukewarm water on his naked skin was making Takumi’s skin crawl, the hose’s metallic nozzle grazed his thigh and rear, causing his body to shiver with arousal. His subtle flinching seemed to arouse Kiran too.

The water hose entered through Takumi’s ass, as it wasn’t very thick and his ass seemed to welcome it after days of routinely sex, it got in rather smoothly. The only singularity was that the object was already oozing water. Takumi caught his breath and felt his own cock twitch as the nozzle brushed against his prostate repeatedly, the water reminded him of how it felt to be ejaculated inside and it unwillingly turned him on.

But Kiran didn’t stop by merely fucking him with it, he kept on slipping it in deeper and deeper; it was a long hose.

He whined through the gag ring, knowing that nothing had ever reached so deep inside, he could feel the hose’s cold nozzle crawling through his intestines, but his disgust wasn’t enough to kill his treacherous erection. When Kiran was satisfied by how far in it went, he suddenly turned up the faucet’s valve a notch.

The water started to gush into his intestines stronger and faster, running deep until it surely started to go straight into his stomach. His eyes went wide in horror as Kiran’s cock entered inside the gag ring’s opening at the same time the water’s pressure increased.

“UGgghh-kkh! Uooghhkhh!” Takumi unwittingly tried to use his tongue to stop the dick from entering his mouth, but it only enticed Kiran as he groaned in pleasure. Not to mention that he was forced to taste his whole girth.

Kiran’s hand held Takumi’s head in place, but his whole body was shivering from shock. His bowels were moving because of the water rushing in, and it was starting to give him cramps, but still not enough to stop him from being turned on. And so, Kiran started to lightly thrust into Takumi’s mouth, little by little destroying his tongue’s resistance.

By the time it hit his throat, his gag reflex was activated, but with Kiran’s cock was wholly occupying his mouth and he was forced to gulp down the bile, letting it burn in his gullet. And somehow his body seemed to respond positively to his mouth being fucked too, the suffocating sensation of a hot cock forcing its way into his throat was making his brain tingle.

“Look, until you can make me come, the hose is going to stay in there. That’s your punishment for misbehaving today. Fair enough?” Takumi could barely hear Kiran, with that cock practically choking him and the water building up inside him and expanding his bowels as his own erection throbbed.

The gag ring’s form was making him salivate so much that it was hard to tell what was drool and what was precum, and the lack of air was making the prince feel lightheaded to the point his eyes were watering and started to roll to the back of his skull. 

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, his abdomen was feeling so heavy and warm, Kiran was basically deepthroating him and he couldn’t stop wanting to be touched below, so unconsciously his hips rocked against nothing.

Then Kiran started to come in his mouth; he could feel how the cock pulsed inside his mouth and thrusted so far in that he should’ve vomited, but he’d first drown before being able to let it out, so he had to swallow it all down, one loud gulp after another.

When Kiran pulled out, the last load of cum sprinkled on Takumi’s face, some of it landed on his eye. But Takumi was so focused on gasping and coughing to even care.

His stomach hurt, he could faintly sense his insides were bloating with warm water, his erection still aching painfully for release. Kiran didn’t waste time to turn the water’s valve off, the water stopped flowing into him and promptly started the long process of pulling out the long hose from his asshole.

“I will assume you still haven’t learned your lesson yet, and that’s kind of my fault for taking it easy with you so far. But I won’t make that mistake again.”

Takumi cried out pathetically as Kiran gave one last forceful yank at the hose, his asshole twitched uncontrollably as he ejaculated inside the bathtub, the water was spilling out of him like a small faucet. It took a while before most of it came out, his body was still shivering from the afterglow as if it had been more than one orgasm.

Takumi’s head lolled down, his mouth was still wide open and his tongue helplessly sticking out, his eyelids fluttered with exhaustion.

Everything hurt, even if he came, his whole body was sore and his head was pounding. Even if he was clear of drugs, he’d be too tired to move.

Kiran’s hand undid the strap holding the gag ring in place, releasing the prince’s jaw at last; his hand was almost lovingly scratching the back of his scalp. “There’s more to this day’s play time. Lest you get reckless again, I’m going to remind you why this is the place where you belong.”

If Kiran said anything else, he didn’t really catch any of that as he passed out right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be ready next week. any thoughts?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Revised this chapter because I thought I could do it better.
> 
> Chapter contains Mind Break for real, Inappropriate use of Summoning Orbs (while making up a lot of bs in the process), Belly Bulge, and very deliberate use of alterning caps... Have Fun.

Takumi woke up lying on his back, tied again on the bed, each limb to a bedpost, but this time his ankles were tied on a higher spot, so his skinny legs were completely spread out. He had no idea for how long he was out, but it gave enough time for Kiran to dress up and put him here. The only window in the room indicated that it was nighttime already.

The last thing he remembered was the bathtub, Kiran’s semen dripping off his face, the water gushing out of his body, the painful strain on his jaw.

The arousal. Somehow it got even worse during the time he’s been unconscious, as if Kiran had injected him with more of that horrible drug, resulting with most of his thoughts coming out as a blur. 

 _Oh… that’s right, this was supposed to be punishment_. Takumi somehow couldn’t help but to feel apathetic towards his own situation, after all, he messed up his only escape attempt and ended up being forced to orgasm from almost choking on semen. His mind had endured so much and for so long, but he knew that soon he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore.

He faintly realized the pressure around both his nipples and saw them tightly clipped under heavy clamps; he could feel them engorged and tender from overuse, Kiran must’ve played with them for a while he was passed out. Another thing he noted was how swollen his erect dick was, as there was a rubber black ring constricting around both his cock and testicles.

Kiran returned to the bed and brought with him a new bottle of lubricant and a large lumpy bag to the side of the bed, Takumi couldn’t really tell what where they, but they had to be many. Kiran took out what seemed to be a colorful sphere made of crystal, it was at least bigger than an egg and he brought one close to Takumi’s dumbfounded face.

“You know what are these? Orbs. They’re incredibly valuable and it’s thanks to them that I can summon heroes from different worlds. However… I really want to save them up, otherwise I’ll end up thoughtlessly spending them. Do you think you can help me to keep a few safe?” Takumi couldn’t respond, his current state of mind was making it harder and harder for him to keep up with Kiran’s words.

Kiran added a new pillow below Takumi’s hips, lubed fingers started to probe at his asshole, already conditioned to yield to whatever Kiran wanted to put in. It was hard to not find it arousing with all the drugs in his system, but those fingers weren’t aiming to please; for the way they were scissoring and forcing themselves in, they wanted to stretch him even more than usual. And his body was allowing it, so subservient he’d become to Kiran’s touch.

And then a larger object started to push into his welcoming hole, something hard and cold that was generously lubed. Lucidity struck Takumi as his slow mind realized that it was one of those orbs being slowly pushed into him.

“What…Wh-wha…” his voice was revived by the shock of the crystal ball being swallowed by his asshole, only for a second one to follow right and his toes curled over the feeling.

“Good thing I cleaned you up today, these will fit in nicely inside you.” Kiran said, a third one slipped in with a little more resistance, but with a heavy ‘plop’ it entered his ass and felt it hit the ones already inside him.

Takumi gasped, _how many orbs did he have in that bag?!_ “Kih-Kirah-aaahn… Don…t…!”

“Shush, if you scream I’m going to put the gag back on.”

Takumi was whining as voicelessly as he could, he was able to comprehend threats and he really hated to have that thing in his mouth. But as soon as the fourth one was shoved inside, his senses were shrilling with expectation. The passage of the orbs in his rectum was driving him mad with arousal, yet they weren’t nearly enough to make him climax, and Kiran was very deliberate about this.

Occasionally, Kiran would playfully pull at the clamps on the prince’s nipples, just to find amusement in his reaction. His body was snared in terrible heat and it was getting worse by the minute, he couldn’t help panting tortuously while his poor erection was aching as if it was on fire, but even though his insides were being teased, he was unable to come.

Takumi broke into sweat, insides were twitching. How many orbs were they in already? Takumi lost count after the tenth, getting so crowded in his intestines that he could feel their uncomfortable weight on his abdomen. It started cramping so bad that even with the pleasure of having those crystal spheres smoothly pass through his now puffy rim and roll against his sensitive spot couldn’t distract him from the pain.

“Nice, you’re taking all of them in like a true champ.” Kiran sighed as he pressed other lubed orb into him, pushing all its sisters even deeper inside him, to which Takumi groaned. “Oh yeah, forgot to tell you this, but the orbs start to vibrate whenever a new opportunity for summoning heroes arises. Of course, I can summon someone anytime I want, but I never know who am I going to get, so these ‘opportunities’ just offer me greater chances of finding stronger heroes. Don’t think too hard about it.”

The prince wasn’t thinking too hard, it was already too difficult to hear him when was heaving so much, he couldn’t stay focused for too long.

“Aahnn… It’s… heavy… hahh…”

“Yeah? Hmm, and I still haven’t put half of them in.” Kiran said, nonchalantly forcing another orb inside Takumi’s abused asshole.

He was almost at his breaking point, his body was prickly and jumped every time that Kiran offered him another sensuous caress just to put in another orb. Yet, Kiran had been careful to leave the prince’s dick neglected, even if his body had been trained to come untouched, the ring oppressing around his erection stopped it from happening. He started thrusting up his hips up as his dick bobbed along.

Kiran scoffed. “You wanna come? Not a chance, I won’t let you come until I put at least fifty of these babies inside you.”

 _… Fifty?_ Inside the still-congruent part of his brain, he was triggered into panic, feeling overly conscious of the insane amount of orbs that were piling up inside his sensitive body. _It hurts! It’s too much! He couldn’t possibly take in that much!_

“NOO…! PLEASE KIRAN, Y-YOU’RE GOING TO BREAK MY BODY…!” he cried, his body weakly attempted to struggle one last time against the ropes. It was just a waste of energy.

“How about you chill? First you wanna come, now you complain about me breaking you. Make up your damn mind, geez.” He crammed two more orbs inside the yielding hole, making extra sure that they’d brush his prostate, Takumi howled in pure agony.

His insides were so full, when Takumi looked down, he was horrified upon seeing the blatant bulging of his once-flat stomach, literally stuffed with those egg-sized balls. It didn’t just look wrong, it _felt_ wrong, they weren’t supposed to be in there. His own panic was making his body strain and shift the weight of those orbs, he was panting and crying out, he couldn’t bear to see what was becoming of his body.

On one last valiant effort to oppose, Takumi attempted to force his bowels to expel the orbs, and while three managed to get out, Kiran groaned and quickly placed his fingers in to stop the orbs from coming out. In spite of Takumi’s unruliness, Kiran managed to return the orbs that Takumi pushed out, and then five more. Takumi was gasping loudly, the bulge in his belly growing bigger with each orb forced inside him.

Finally, Kiran got sick of Takumi’s behavior.

“You know what? If you’re going to be such a whiner, then I’m just going to plug your ass. How about that?”

“No, No! NO, PLEASE!”

The black buttplug, same as the toy from the first time, could be inflated with a pump, so once Kiran jammed it inside Takumi, it also  started pushing the orbs even deeper within him when he thought it’d be impossible. Now the orbs wouldn’t be able to come out with how large Kiran pumped the plug, no matter how hard Takumi would push, his asshole wasn’t that loose yet.

By the time it was done, Takumi had nearly fainted; he was out of breath and he felt so heavy and unnatural. And to that, Kiran didn’t resist placing his hand on Takumi’s deformed abdomen, quietly fascinated with the feel of the orbs through his skin. That touch alone could have sent Takumi over the edge, his cock twitching angrily at the neglect, but the ring around his shaft hindered any sort of release.

“Well now, you keep those orbs for me, I’m going to come back later.”

It truly was a punishment.

A few minutes passed by like this, Kiran sat on his desk for a while to read some strategy books, and Takumi was just left tied up in that condition, sinking into a hopeless feverish dream.

It was hard to breathe and he felt so weakened by his fruitless struggle, not to mention that his body had been violated this deeply, Takumi could barely remember what it was like to not be a sex doll for this Kiran’s endless list of perversions. He wondered if he’d be able to live a normal life again if he was ever freed from this hell.

And then suddenly, before he could fall asleep, Takumi felt them move.

No, they were all starting the vibrate inside of him at the same time. He gasped wide-eyed at the increasing intensity of the tremors, angrily stimulating his insides until he could feel his thoughts melting before becoming coherent. And then he started to cry out.

Kiran jumped out of his reading spot, didn’t look alarmed but rather interested in how the prince cried and squirmed against the bondage.

With mouth wide-open and moaning so loud saliva was freely running down the corners of his mouth. “OUT!!! PLeease TAKE THEM OUUUUT!! AaAHH-HAAAaaaHhh!”

“Oh right, because pulling them all out is going to be so damn easy! Trust me, I’m not happy about this either! I kinda need them out too!”

Takumi didn’t hear him, his whole body was spasming as if something hot was electrocuting him from the inside, searing waves of pain and ecstasy into every fiber of his body. That was the worst part of everything: how it viciously started to build back the heat in his lower body like a boiling pot.

“KiRAN, I-I cANnn-T! I NEED TO COME, P-PLEASE!!”

But Kiran didn’t move, he contemplated the scene with keen eyes. “… Now that I think about it, let’s leave you like that for a biiiit longer” Kiran grinned. Takumi was tearing up

As the intensity of those spheres buzzed warmly into his nerves, in places he could never reach and never thought he’d feel. With the combination of the aphrodisiac and the orbs he lost all control he had on his body and couldn’t stop moaning and crying like an animal, as if the intense pleasure violated every little cell of his being.

“NooOO!! MAKE IT STOOOOP!! P-PleASE pLEAse!! i’M LOSinG mY MiNDhhhH!!”he whined, his cracked voice didn’t sound like his own, his hips were rocking against his will while his knees shaking violently. His eyes were clouded with tears, couldn’t even tell where Kiran was standing.

“Well, since you’re begging so nicely…” Kiran mused, out of mercy(?) he decided to pull off the cock ring. Right then and there Takumi’s cock started spurting come so hard that it nearly hit the room’s ceiling.

Takumi convulsed as he lost control of his body, his mind went blank for a brief moment, only to get roughly yanked back to the irresistible vibrations of the orbs inside him, as if they knew exactly how to milk every agonizing drop of cum out of him. He moaned mortified as a second orgasm quickly crawled its way out of him, realizing how far this suffering was from ending. “N-noO, no MoRe…! ST-stoPH! STOOOP THIS! NNNnoooO!”

The second one was even more difficult to endure, all his physical resistance depleted completely, his loins were like a bundle of overly-sensitive nerves on haywire. Upon the third orgasm, Takumi was already feeling like gelatin, he knew he could no longer be erect but still, the orbs were constantly overstimulating his insides with evil persistence.

At this point Kiran just sat back and enjoyed the show. From his chair he started to jack off at the sight of bloated Takumi going through one violent orgasm to another from the orbs alone as his cries of incomprehension and panic were slowly but surely filled with longer sensuous mewling. “WaAHhhh-AAUuughh!!! Can’T S-stOPPP…! I cAn’t ssssTOP COMING-hhhH!! STooOOOOH--!!”

Takumi found it impossible control his facial expressions, his previously tense frown was slacking just like his jaw, his tongue couldn’t remain inside his mouth and his eyes wouldn’t stay focused, they just kept rolling back after he was assaulted by another vicious climax. Just like the orbs, he couldn’t count them anymore, couldn’t tell where was the build-up and where was the climax, it was just the constant bliss. It could have been going for merely minutes, but in his mind it felt like hours, days…

The orbs wouldn’t stop buzzing, they were entirely on a different level than the vibrators that Kiran used on him before. The orbs were like pure energy, he felt them moving and trembling as if they were alive, as if they knew exactly how and where to press his guts, infect him with unending pleasure.

It was hard to breathe, his brain was filling with white spots, making it harder and harder to think or see; his arms and legs were useless limbs that had long-given up putting a strain against the bondage, as if they unanimously agreed to let his body be helplessly ravaged by this pleasure.  

“AH-HAH...HAHHH! I’m bREakiNghhhh!! I’Mm breAking, Ki-KIRAAAAAAN, OOhHHhhh…!!!” It felt like something inside his mind finally cracked, but as far as his slurry thoughts were concerned, it was nothing but a relief.

It was like he’s been waiting for all his life for this, his mind could only connect this feeling of pure euphoria with Kiran’s wonderful orbs, as they were rearranging his body from the inside out, turning it into a body made to only indulge in sexual pleasure. His desperate whimpers had wholeheartedly descended into delirious moans and stupid laughter.

Everything became clear to Takumi right there: This is how it was meant to be, this was the only place he wanted to be. It felt so good to stop worrying about things, just to let Kiran’s orbs fill him with pleasure that human minds weren’t meant to withstand. He had never felt this ecstatic in his life, it was a high he never wanted to get off from.

Kiran, who finished jerking off pretty past, chuckled as he walked towards the writhing body on his bed. “Oh god, this is rich. If I knew you’d make that kind of stupid face, I would have tried this long before.”

His hand pushed the plug, sadistically grinding it up so it would tease his prostate, even when Takumi was already being tormented with the orbs’ vibrations, he trembled noticeably as another dry orgasm was forcefully drawn out of him. “KirAAAan-NnnnnHGh! AHh… -HHaa…hAAAhhhh…!”

“Does it feel that good? Who knew you’d have to be stuffed with forty magic vibrating spheres to have the brains fucked out of you?” Kiran’s hand traveled to the younger man’s belly and fondly rubbed the little bumps, feeling the undying intensity of their vibrations. Kiran pressed a little harder into his distended stomach just to see how Takumi moaned idiotically with his lascivious tongue sticking out. He came again.

“mMMuh sto-mmAch… it hURTS SOOO GOod…”

Takumi’s mouth was contorted into a mindless open smile. The punishment continued.

He soon decided that he liked it when Kiran ripped the clamps off his swollen nipples and sucked each of them heartedly. He liked it when Kiran pressed hard his index finger against his navel on his deformed stomach until Takumi screamed louder. He loved it when Kiran kissed his sloppy mouth and  until he could barely breathe. Everything Kiran did was wonderful, his body was telling him so. The unwavering climaxes had spiraled his senses out of control.

“AaHA-HAaahhhaHAHA- kIRAaaN look, I’hM cOMIGN AGAIN- AHahhaAahhhh…” Takumi was feeling content. This was the happiest he’s ever felt, his fragmented mind couldn’t piece together a moment that could compare to this bliss.

The intensity of this moment was even bringing him to tears. But if he felt so good, if he felt so happy, why was he crying? It didn’t make sense.

“noO…HGHhh.. NO, tHis is Wronghhh…!”

Suddenly Kiran’s grip was firm around Takumi’s throbbing dick, held the base tight enough to stop the blood from flowing. Suddenly he was stopped from coming. The pressure was building up so deliciously inside his loins since the orbs haven’t ceased with their mind-numbing vibrations, so why wasn’t he coming now? His mind, so bent out of sense was making him rock his hips towards Kiran’s hand, as if it’d somehow ease the agony.

It was becoming more and more apparent that Kiran wanted his attention somehow.

“Do you wanna keep coming?” Kiran purred sweetly.

Those were words that Takumi was able to understand, the little remnants of his common sense wanted him to beg for this torment to end, but he couldn’t finish his thoughts through his expectant moans, the violent tingling that made all his nerves crave for more.

“NNhnn—!! KIRaAAn, AAAoohh… AaaHghh… cOMe…mMM!!”

It hurt so much, his eyes had swollen with so many tears and his face was nothing but a wet loud mess.

“Nuh-uh, I can let you come, but only if you behave perfectly from now and on—”

“I’Ll behAVE KIRan! I’LL BE GOOD!”

“Oh yeah? Will you do anything I ask you obediently?”

“NGHhhh…! I can’T…! OoaAHhh-hhh!”

“So, what is it?” Kiran squeezed him tighter still.

Takumi bucked his hips up desperately “I’LL DOOOO ANYTHING YOU WANT!! PLEASE!” he cried out.

Kiran’s other hand was pulling at Takumi’s nipple, twisting it so it would hurt. “Will you be a good slut?”

“GHHhhuhHH!!...I’M— PLEAh-AaaaHhhh!”

“Takumi, will you be a good slut?” he repeated, pulling harder at the captive nipple.

 Even as broken as he was, he knew a part of him should feel mortified, but all that pressure and the unbearable need to come made him throw away all the remaining reservations, he just wanted to keep feeling good.

“Aah-ahh-I’LL be a GOOOOOOD SLUT!”

The Summoner chuckled. “That’s a good slut.”

When Kiran released him, it overwhelmed Takumi’s senses to the point in which he could no longer form words, it was all an electric current that shook him to the core, his muscles constantly relaxing and tensing over the never-ending stimuli assaulting his innards, enslaved him to the addictive sensation of constant euphoria. In spite of his weary body and mind broken beyond repair,  Takumi still mewled at the orbs buzzing pleasure into him, his eyes so rolled back his head on his blissed-out mug it was almost disturbing.

In the meantime, Kiran made sure to let Takumi know repeatedly how much of a good slut he was. The praise was always welcome, some things never changed…

…

The orbs finally stopped vibrating after arduous hours, it was morning already. Kiran, who had fallen asleep after getting tired of pampering his newly reborn slut, looked at his bedside to observe what remained of Takumi.

As there was no more need to restrain Takumi’s arms and legs, his body was abandoned to the relentless pleasure raping his insides until the drugs wore off. The former prince was lying limp on the bed, still panting softly with an absent-minded passed out expression on his sticky face, still trembling from the onslaught of sexual pleasure. It’d be surprising if he was thinking in anything other than being a good slut, Kiran exhausted a good portion of the night instilling that thought onto him.

Kiran left the bed and walked around the messy slut, admiring the beauty of this wreck. Turning him over his bulging stomach, he carefully eased the buttplug out of Takumi’s swollen asshole, and without thinking, Kiran pulled down his trousers to start fucking that needy hole.

At the start it was kind of loose, but as it was twitching like crazy and eventually seemed to start sucking his cock in, and the orbs were still inside Takumi, so it was wonderfully tight. In that moment, Takumi seemed to ‘wake-up’, but instead of indignation or dread, there was the welcoming tenderness from a broken man. His legs were spreading to his own accord and his hips angled against Kiran’s shaft, as if wanting that cock more than anything in the world.

“Aauhhh… coCK feels s-sO GoOod-HAaaaa…” he slurred, even though the orbs inside him made him heavier, he seemed extra-motivated to rock his hips against Kiran’s.  

“Damn straight it does. I’ll give you my cock and so much more so you can always feel good. You’ll always be a good slut to me, won’t you?” He liked how Takumi’s eyes rolled back whenever he thrusted particularly hard, the adorably silly moans escaping his drool-coated lips…

“I- I… Aahhh- I’ll be… a gOOd slut. Uhh-uAhh…”

Kiran smiled. This was the kind of Takumi that he needed to remain at his side.

After fucking him roughly for a few minutes, Takumi’s body shivered now that he finally came without the plug, the orbs started to slowly pop out of Takumi’s ass, slippery with semen.  It was amusing, it looked as if Takumi was laying cute crystal eggs and enjoying every minute of it. But it was clear that Takumi liked having the orbs inside far more, and Kiran couldn’t help but to sigh in frustration. The orbs weren’t coming out fast enough.

“Now, I gotta take out all of these stupid orbs if I still wanna use them for summoning…”

The following process involved extensive minutes of Kiran lubing up his arm to finish destroying Takumi’s slutty hole in order to grab the remaining orbs, much to the former prince’s blindsided delight. It was a fun morning, and the first among many more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever read a fanfic and thought 'golly this person reads a fuckload of hentai'? because youre not wrong


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains Fisting. Also horse dildo. It's technically not bestiality, but ehh, just so you know what's going on.  
> Gangbang is not coming yet, I'm literally building up to it through this, and I'm not planning to update too soon since I've got other non-smut related things to take care about.

Ever since that time with the orbs, Takumi’s mind didn’t seem to completely snap back to normalcy, and Kiran never wasted the opportunity to test the limits of the slutty body of the former prince.

By keeping him in bondage and blindfold most of the day without anything other to stimulate his brain, Kiran’s return was the only thing Takumi came to be looking forward to. During the afternoon, Kiran would make Takumi suck his cock while he worked on his desk while making him sit on a large vibrator, would remotely turn up the intensity just to make him do it better.

The lack of struggle was certainly a nice change of pace, Kiran appreciated Takumi becoming far more cooperative at the time to play, and it was less time-consuming.

Takumi had this constantly glassy look on his eyes, but when Kiran shoved him to the bed, his immediate reaction was to open his legs, wearing an anticipative expression on his face. Whether he could actually feel the want or not, Kiran’s touch was something to what Takumi learned to read and respond to accordingly, find bliss in it since that was all that was ever offered to him.

It was taking less and less time for Kiran to prepare him, since Takumi’s asshole was already very accustomed to any sort of intrusion. Kiran now could easily fit four fingers in a matter of seconds, and with merely a few of minutes and generous lubing Kiran’s whole fist could pass through the compliant rim; it was after their first ordeal with the orbs that Kiran learned to properly fist him order to recover each and last of the orbs from Takumi’s intestines.

The former prince was growing hard in spite of haven’t been injected with the addictive aphrodisiac, but ever since he cracked, his deprived senses have only looked forward for Kiran’s touch, a blind trust that reassured him anything Kiran would do was to make him feel good. The casual pinching of his nipples would comfort him from the more extreme of pains, Takumi even learned to play with them by himself as they’ve become very sensitive over time.

Takumi didn’t need to be tied up anymore when Kiran was around, didn’t need to be drugged to be kept submissive, he just lay where Kiran told him to and let him do whatever he wanted. And now Takumi was experiencing a delicious pressure pushing its way through his guts, gasping meekly as Kiran’s balled fist slowly fucked his throbbing hole.

His hardened dick jolted as Kiran’s wrist gave a twist, by then realizing that its gone deeper than before, Takumi could feel his intestines being stretched again to what felt like something impossibly long and strong, taking up so much space he thought he’d get nauseous and vomit. But he only gave a pathetic wail, couldn’t do else but allow his loins accommodate that arm as the nausea started to die down, his whole body twitching.

It felt like this arm would split him half anytime, but Takumi didn’t care anymore, his dick was so hard and it felt so good to have his body slowly defiled more and more wholly.

“Woah… I can almost fit my elbow inside of you. It’s as if your ass was made for this! Aren’t you a good slut?”

Takumi’s eyes went wide as he felt Kiran move his buried wrist wiggle so deep inside him in such a way that he was able to see Kiran’s fist bulging through his pale abdomen.

“Mm-mghhoa… m-my stomach…!”

And Kiran smirked playfully. Takumi was inside a mix of horror and bliss, even if it hurt, he was aroused out of his mind as his dick jumped with excitement and his hips rocked lightly on Kiran’s arm. “You like that, don’t you?” he purred as he pressed his fist up again a few times, seemingly fascinated with the sight.

“Aaah- uhhH! Y-yeAH…! Yeah…!” Takumi moaned as Kiran’s arm fucked him with gusto, as he felt his own heartbeat go so fast it’d jump out of his ribcage, all while his insides were being shaped after the size of Kiran’s arm, even if it should’ve been impossible for him to be able to take it weeks ago.

Having his own hands free, Takumi pumped his erection as Kiran moved his arm a little more, obviously amused with how stupidly aroused the former prince was, moaning like the little slut he became.

“Hey, hands off. We’re far from over today.”

Mindlessly, Takumi stopped jerking himself. Somehow he could make a coherent sense out of Kiran’s words, maybe it was just the remnants of his mind were actively being shaped by Kiran’s every action and command. And his mind and body had learned to crave it.

Very slowly Kiran started to pull out his arm from Takumi, could feel inch by inch of skin slipping out of his abused hole, he thought it’d end up pull his insides out. But he didn’t care, his body was shaking from being constantly stimulated and there was a promise of even more delights to come.

When Kiran finally pulled out his fist out of the former prince’s puffy asshole, he was left twitching painfully at the withdrawal, even if he didn’t get to climax, his body was tired and in pain, his build-up unfulfilled. But the games were not over yet, Kiran told him so. That was when Kiran retired to pull out something from his drawer, a cock ring and a familiar syringe which Takumi’s muddled mind recognized half with dread and with anticipation.

The ring came first, the rubber made to keep a tight hold around his dick and balls. Then the shot; the needle only stung on his thigh for a second, but Takumi groaned longingly as he immediately knew the warmth that would soon take over his whole body for the length of whatever hours Kiran desired. It wasn’t even a few moments after the shot that Kiran almost hit his face with a large rubbery object.

“Here, this will fill the emptiness for a while. I want you to ride it like the needy slut you are.” The dildo as larger than normal, possibly about the same size of Kiran’s arm. Or a horse’s cock.

Takumi definitely didn’t care too much, as he moved to take the gargantuan dildo and slowly started to push the thick tip into his hole, his ass opening with ease to such a large object. Takumi’s frame trembled as he felt the object’s texture inside his sensitive flesh,  how it brushed against his already sensitive spot and it filled him spectacularly.

He had to sit up as Kiran commanded him, as his whole body weight straddled on the gigantic dildo pushed it deeper still into his guts, Takumi making gasped as he looked down at his stomach again, seeing how the dildo’s tip was protruding lightly right there. His constrained dick throbbed as he reached his limit, the rubbery girth in his loins had him shaking with pleasure.

“Come on, I told you to ride it. Get moving.”

Even though it almost felt impossible, Takumi’s legs and hips started rocking him on their own volition, as that bump on his belly kept appearing and disappearing as his body bobbed up and down slowly. Kiran seemed pleased.

“Ouhhh… KirAnNN, it’s too big-g… ahh-Ahahh! …It’s mESSinG Up my insiDes so GoOOod…” he slurred, lost in the wholesome friction of that abnormal object fucking his guts. The heat of that drug only seemed to heighten the blissful pressure. Just a little more and he’d lose himself into this.

Kiran seemed to go back to pick up something else, and it turned out to be another large dildo, perhaps not as the one he was riding, but just long enough to stir Takumi’s arousal by object association. Kiran was sitting close to him. So painfully close. His hand grabbed a handful of his long silver hair, pulling him closer gently, sending pleasant chills down his spine.

“Open up. Say ‘Aahh’.”

“Aa—Mghh-mm…!” Without more warning, Kiran thrusted the tip of that dildo inside Takumi’s mouth, almost making him gag instantly, but Kiran moved it out gently, letting him breathe for a bit. His mouth was unsurprisingly slippery because of the drool excess, being broken in mind had made Takumi a little less self-conscious of his drooling. He didn’t seem particularly upset about having that dildo abruptly thrusted into his face.

“This is what we’re gonna do: I’m going to fuck your throat with this dildo, not your mouth, all the way into your throat, all while you keep on riding this monster cock. You won’t stop until I say so. Be good and maybe I’ll let you come.”

Unthinking, Takumi opened his trembling mouth wider and allowed the long smooth dildo slip all the way into his wet mouth. Even if Kiran reached the young man’s gag reflex with the object, he didn’t draw it out. After so many times of having to swallow Kiran’s cock, his mouth had grown used to the feeling of objects invading his mouth as well. Locking him with a hug from behind, with one hand Kiran held Takumi’s neck in place just so he could feel how the long dildo reached down his gorge with satisfaction. Kiran would draw it out only to let Takumi breathe as thick saliva poured out of his dumb gaping smile.

While Kiran was holding him, it only served to encourage Takumi to keep rocking his hips over the bigger dildo, picking up the pace when the one fucking his slobbery mouth started to do the same.

The euphoria of having to ride a cock so huge was starting to overwhelm him with spasms of orgasms he couldn’t have yet, arching his back against Kiran’s warm embrace, his swollen dick aching with unfulfilled desire. He choked a little, the dildo would slip in and out of his throat until it was raw while Kiran kept a firm hold on his neck. Takumi’s eyes and nose were watering throughout the ordeal, but he was so lightheaded that he didn’t care; it felt so good to be fucked from both ends.

It came to a moment in which Kiran, after letting the former prince take another breather, started to fuck mercilessly his throat with the slobber-coated dildo, the result of such reckless abuse had Takumi’s saliva pooling thickly down his chest and stomach, his eyes had completely lost focus and had rolled back for quite a while. His hips still bucked at the dildo below, but they could no longer keep up with the speed of the upper side, and he was just mostly convulsing.

Decided that he had enough, Kiran removed the cruel object raping the younger man’s throat, leaving a disgusting trail of drool below his chin. Takumi felt like he was about to faint, his arms have gone limb on his sides. But a very vicious hand pulled at one of his neglected nipples revived him.

“MmHHoOOgghhh—!” As Kiran held his body, he pressed his lower back to go further down, forcing the already gargantuan dildo deeper into Takumi’s sloppy insides as one hand felt his abdomen where the tip was bulging, filled by some sort of sick fascination.  

Takumi would have come right away weren’t he wearing that cock ring. It was pulsing painfully at the denial. His lewd moans had gotten high pitched between his coughing and drooling. “P-plEase, ah-AAah…!”

He was abruptly pushed face down on the bedsheets, his hips raised high for Kiran to observe how the dildo was slowly slipping out of the taut rim, Kiran proceeded to remove the cock ring out of Takumi’s engorged sex, already spurting cum, crying out hopelessly as the obscene dildo came out a little more with each convulsion.

Yet, Kiran was apparently not finished, as he roughly rammed the object all the way back in, causing Takumi to hitch his breath. Kiran started thrusting the girth of that thing in and out with increasing pace, to the point in which Takumi could barely keep up, just finished coming a few moments ago and still getting recklessly fucked into oblivion.

Takumi didn’t even last a minute before completely passing out because of the force he was being fucked while his senses were at their limit, finishing to spill the last of his cum on the sheets while unconscious.

And Kiran didn’t stop, keeping the limp body of his slutty prince well-fucked, perhaps the result of today’s pent-up frustrations or out pure sadism, at least he seemed to find Takumi’s silly faces entertaining to look at.

Kiran kept up with it until the sheer monstrous size of the dildo’s thrusts reawakened the blissed-out young man, realizing how his inner muscles clenched to the object until his body came again. Didn’t matter how many times he was subjected to that aphrodisiac, it was always just as powerful every single time.

Kiran eventually grew tired and started to remove the dildo a little slower this time, just so he could hear object make a triumphant ‘pop’ sound when it finally came out, and effectively leaving Takumi’s asshole like a gaping twitching mouth.

In the remnants of his awareness, Takumi could even feel the cool air touching his insides, fucked so thoroughly it wasn’t even closing. Kiran even held his cheeks open, as if observing closely the fruit of his work, Takumi had nothing left to hide from him. The feeling of Kiran’s fingers opening him so widely and his eyes feasting on the most obscure part of his anatomy was making Takumi’s heart tingle. It felt so itchy too, wordlessly his insides were aching to be filled somehow.

“What is this? You want some more?” Kiran wasn’t really asking, Takumi could hear him jerking off erratically behind his back, while using one hand to keep him open. “I’ll gladly fill that sloppy hole of yours with my cum, your favorite.”

With that said, Takumi’s felt the warm semen pour right into his gaping asshole, getting swallowed to its depths, as it knew the feeling of cum with great fondness. “Oh yeah, you’re such a good slut.” Kiran gave him an affectionate pat on his butt, after spilling all of his load into the former prince’s ass.

Takumi gave a weak broken smile. Kiran was praising him again, and it made him feel so content and useful. Kiran was his world now and he’d never exchange this over anything else. “I’m… a good slut…”

He spent the rest of the afternoon below Kiran’s desk, lapping and sucking at his cock until Kiran got tired and it was time to put him back into his closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was posted in a rush, I'll come back to correct any mistakes later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, took forever to get horny enough to finish writing this chapter. This chapter has gangbang, and well, additional tags added for the rest of the stuff.

Some days, his thoughts flickered out of that dense fog in his mind, remembering what he once was, and reeling in shame over what he’s become. He wanted to hate what he came to crave, wanted to hate how his body felt and moved, but every time Kiran took him out of his hiding spot and put him on his knees, all his dread melted away and was replaced with disgusting wanton as a dick was shoved into his face.

He wasn’t just broken, he was successfully reshaped into a perfect little slut with no will of his own, and he was not strong enough to revert this. Why even try? It was pointless, and if he was conditioned to find happiness in this shameful existence and he relished every second he could spend outside of that lonely small box, it didn’t matter if he had to be used as a toy.

As Kiran quickly came inside the former prince’s mouth, he immediately swallowed and offered his tongue to lick him clean, just as Kiran had taught him. It tasted horrible, but it didn’t matter because Kiran would make him feel good later. He always did, one way or another. The drugs always helped.

But after sucking him off, Kiran’s hands cupped his face gently, he showed him such a cruelly warm smile. Takumi couldn’t help but to reciprocate the gesture, he was absolutely hopeless towards any sort of praise.

Kiran’s thumb softly caressed Takumi’s humid lips, teasingly putting it in and out of his mouth. “You may not remember, but I did promise that I’d show you your place in the army.” He shoved the thumb even further in, Takumi couldn’t help but to lick and suck at it in a complacent manner as he stared emptily at his master. “You told me to use you wanted me to make use of you… Didn’t you want to be useful?”

He didn’t quite get it, the words ‘useful’ managed to get through him. He wanted to be useful. Kiran grinned as he pulled out his thumb from the former prince’s mouth. His dick was twitching. Takumi knew exactly what Kiran wanted to hear.

“Mmm… I’ll be a good slut…”

A trail of drool dripped from his mouth, Kiran grinned as he started to mercilessly pull at his nipples until they were sore.

“Then let’s get you ready.” Kiran mused

…

First he was fed and bathed, Kiran took a long time drying his ever-growing hair and combed it neatly in a bun before putting him in a strange-looking black mask, it covered the entirety of his head except for a wide area exposing his mouth and nose. He couldn’t see anything, but could still hear Kiran through the leather. After the act, he felt Kiran putting a collar around his neck and a new set of nipple clamps heavier than the usual. There was the sound of a chain and one light tug made it apparent that it was a leash that connected the collar with the nipple clamps.

Kiran told him to bend over to prepare his rear side, he obeyed and let Kiran lube him up enough to start sliding in a familiar slick glass sphere into his ass, moving memories of delight and dread within him. One orb became two, Kiran passed five of those cold orbs inside Takumi, he could feel their small weight deep inside his guts. Later he easily slide in a thick stainless steel pear-shaped butt plug. Takumi didn’t notice the transition but his breath was already hitching, his loins begged for attention…

Suddenly, Kiran put a heavy warm fabric over his head and shoulders, like a cloak. It was the first time in months that he was dressed. So with that on, Kiran made him walk by yanking at the leash. Takumi’s steps were short and clumsy, always close to Kiran since he couldn’t see, as he hadn’t walked this much in quite a while. It became obvious that they were not longer inside the bedroom.

In a different circumstance, Takumi would have wised up and taken advantage of this freedom, but with his stale mind and trained body, there was a looming sense of excitement to this new development.

He was unsure where Kiran took him, it had to be during nighttime, when nobody would notice the tactician’s compromised companion. By the time they stopped and Takumi heard the sound of a heavy door closing behind him as Kiran pushed him into an unknown room. It smelled so different but judging the echoes of Kiran’s steps, it had to be larger than his bedroom. Much larger.

Takumi was unrobed again and the chills ran down his spine over how much colder then room was, blindly guided into the bottom, where Kiran made him sit on a wide soft couch. He expectantly waited for something to touch his mouth as Kiran gently pulled again from the leash, Takumi’s lips parted softly in anticipation.

But instead, he got one long prickle on his neck, above the collar. For some reason, the needle stayed longer than before, even if just a little bit. “This will be a little more than the usual dose, can’t have you slacking off midway through it. But relax, just be yourself and all will be okay!”

His skin crawled with goosebumps as he immediately felt the aphrodisiac’s powerful effects kick in, filling him with both a sickening hunger and gleeful inhibition. Takumi barely felt the brush of Kiran’s robe touch his knee and he let out a shameless wanton moan.

The heat was crawling inside him, demanding to be dealt with immediately. His legs were spreading and his hips were rolling against air, his hands have been trained out of touching his own cock no matter how badly it hurt… He was whining, no matter how he moved his hips, the plug wasn’t enough anymore to get him off this edge, he needed something bigger to sate this hunger…

He couldn’t see, but could already imagine Kiran smiling. “Don’t touch yourself.”

Thankfully, it wasn’t too long before the sound of the door opening alerted Takumi, heard several heavy steps entering one after the other. Takumi’s heart was beating so fast, he could sense people coming closer, people other than Kiran staring at his slutty body open like a flower.

“Glad you guys came after all… Oh, let’s see, you’re like twenty different people! I hope some of you don’t mind waiting for your turn!”

Kiran didn’t say anything about other people, but the reduced deduction skills he still had told him this was to be expected… but he was so doped-out and gone that he just didn’t care anymore. If Kiran was fine with this, then he was fine with it too. It wasn’t scary, not if his body was burning up like this and his heart was beating inside his head, the lack of sight just seemed to heighten the sensations by tenfold.

“If this one is as good as you said, might be worth the wait”, said the voice of one of the men, hearing the steps coming closer just made him feel more anxious. “Yeah, this is one eager slut, look at how he’s moving his hips!”, said a different man’s voice. Takumi couldn’t make an effort to remember them.

“Almost too good to be true! Kiran, you sure he’s okay with this?” said one gleeful man on the crowd.

Kiran’s hand slowly pulled the butt plug out of Takumi’s ass, it made an impressive ‘pop’ sound that made him whine. He could feel how Kiran’s hands were spreading his cheeks to exposed gaping asshole, opening and closing over the aching emptiness. “You’re free to do anything you want to him, except for any lasting damage, and the mask stays on. He might not be good with words, but he trusts you guys to take care of him. Isn’t that right, slut?”

Takumi’s skin crawled, for a moment, he could perfectly understand what was going on. In this moment, he wasn’t anymore the old Takumi, youngest prince of Hoshido, he simply was a good slut, ready for the taking. It was too late to get scared, too late to turn back, and his body was now shivering with depraved anticipation. His lips twisted in a tremulous stupid smile and greeted the unseen men:

“p-Please take care of me…”

Those were the magic words before various hands pulled his legs up, Kiran abandoning him to their mercy.

The first man that grabbed him was touching the slut’s dick and testicles, squeezing and stroking while another forced apart the slut’s cheeks.

“This is a nice asshole, all pink and puffy. Look how much it twitches”, mused the man who teased his hole.

“Huh, looks well-used. Think he’s been doing this for years?”

“Maybe. He still looks young and pretty...” Not that’d he’d be able to tell, with the mask protecting the slut’s identity.

The slut’s face was burning up, there were at least four different men touching his body, someone took a liking to pulling at the nipple clamps while other yanked at his collar to force him up. Someone put their fingers inside the Takumi’s mouth and he couldn’t help but to suck at them heartily, ultimately getting his slippery tongue caught between those fingers.

Meanwhile, someone else’s fingers were probing at his asshole, so yielding was the ring of muscles that it made Takumi quiver with how easily his body found it pleasurable. They didn’t even need to find his prostate to make him whine like the little slut he was, but when those rough fingers curled against the sensitive spot, it just hit again and again without mercy, disrupting the focus and making the slut cry out as his back arched from the stimuli.

“AUuhh!!... Mmh… Coc-k… I waaa-nt cock p-please…” he whimpered, his dick already pulsing and leaking precum. His senses were screeching.

A man laughed. “Shit, can’t say no to that.”

The chain collar pulled him down into a warm skin surface, without much of a warning sitting on a rock-hard cock, forcing the slut to moan in surprise and satisfaction of being filled once more. He immediately started rocking his hips up and down, feeling the same rough fingers’ iron grip on his waist to bury his cock deeper into the slut.

“Oof, he took it to the hilt! I thought that he’d be tighter though.”

“Heh, you really think such a slut would still be tight? Try slapping that ass to make him clench.”

To this, the same strong hand ended up striking at the slut’s cheeks, making him gasp in pain but simultaneously making his whole close around that cock so wonderfully, the following strikes just sent him into waves of terrible bliss. His cheeks would be marked red by now, but it felt so good that he didn’t care anymore.

It didn’t stop there. They started to pluck the hard nipple clamps, they’d slap at his ‘slut tits’, clip the clamps again and pull at them until they came off. They were so sore and itchy, didn’t help when some of the men started to pinch, suck and bite at his nipples as he was fucked silly.

One of the men grabbed the slut’s face and coerced his mouth open (not that he needed to) to deliver a sloppy tongue kiss while another continued sucking at his left tit. It continued until the slut was nearly breathless, leaving his mouth into a mess of drool.

“… What a sweet mouth, how about we put it to a better use?” the unknown man whispered, and before the slut could recover his breath, a cock was thrusted into his mouth.

Couldn’t help but to thoughtlessly comply, his palate tongue welcomed that unknown cock and let it slide over his tongue, sucking it just like Kiran told him to. The cock was twitching in his mouth and the man couldn’t stop himself from thrusting into that tender mouth, all while Takumi continued to get his lower half fucked.

The man from below came right after, didn’t pull out and Takumi didn’t care since he was too busy sucking off the man from above. A couple more men demanded his attention and grabbed the slut’s hands to put them to use too on their erections.

It was becoming overwhelming, his hands were moving on their own accord and jerking to different sized cocks of strangers while another one quickly took his waist again to keep fucking his bottom, his cock was not as thick as the last but was longer and moved even faster, making Takumi’s dick bob up and down rapidly with each accurate thrust. One of the cocks he was jerking came a little too fast and his hot semen shot on his neck, causing the slut to shiver, following the one in his mouth so come too, the slut swallowed the salty treat without thinking. Another quickly different cock replaced it, more of them were surrounding him, he could sense their heat and musky scent. They were getting impatient.

“Can you make room?” one of them said to the man currently fucking his mouth. There was some laughter, Takumi couldn’t understand until a second cock’s tip was pressed against the right corner of his lips, pushing it until one of their fingers pulled at his mouth.

“MMhHgghhHHohh—!” It somehow managed to stuff the second cock, the slut put no resistance no matter how uncomfortable it was, cock was there to be sucked after all. They moved slow in his stuffed mouth, no doubt it’d leave his lips split by the end of it. The men laughed in fascination.

“I just can’t resist. I needed to ruin this perfect piece of face.”

“Haha, you’re kind of freaky… but not as freaky as this slut.”

They had to be right, as in spite of the unfortunate situation he’s been forced into, he was now a slut with no will of its own, it existed just to be fucked… and what a fulfilling existence it was.

From the drugs and lack of oxygen he’s become lightheaded, but the roughness of the cocks being thrusted into his mouth shook him awake, making him gag involuntarily. The one who’s been fucking him from below picked up the pace, hitting so hard it made the slut feel the orbs buried to deep inside of him jiggle heavily. It was more than enough to make him come messily on his stomach.

Soon after, the ones in his mouth ejaculated, one right after the other, overwhelming his palate with their thick seed, he was forced to cough up some of it. Someone close came as well, as Takumi felt how another load of hit his gasping mouth, tongue lolling out. The man below him moved more erratically, finally ejaculating inside with one final powerful thrust, pulling out a little too fast.

It was incredible. He had only one orgasm so far and he was already feeling drained… and it was obvious by how eagerly they picked him up that the night had just begun.

The man that picked up the slut from behind pulled up his legs by the back of his knees, spreading him wide, that way he could feel his asshole opening up and leaking cum. The man’s erect cock managed to enter with no resistance, rewarding him with a soft moan as he began to thrust in and out quickly.

“We could fit two inside his mouth, but how about his ass?” one of the unknown men asked.

“Sounds like no problem!” answered the one from behind.

Takumi could more or less process the meaning of words, but there was no fight left in him to oppose once a second cock’s head began to press into the already loosened up hole. “OHHhhh—! NhghhH- ohHH…!” It took a surprisingly little amount of time for him to fit the second cock. “s-SO fuLL…!”

“I can’t believe he took it! This slut definitely does this for a living…”

Still, having two thick dicks fucking his asshole at the same time was even more overwhelming than what happened to his mouth. The leisure speed didn’t last too long, as they’ve grown comfortable enough to fuck the poor hole without consideration, making Takumi throw back his head and cry out as he let them ruin his body further.

Two of them moved at a chaotic uneven pace, as if they wanted to tear him apart. The man fucking him from the front was eagerly pinching and fondling Takumi’s nipples, while the man behind nibbled at his neck and shoulder. The overwhelming sensations drilled into him caused Takumi to come again, clenching so tightly on those cocks that the men gasp in amazement over the pressure they were feeling. Didn’t take long before they came inside the slut too, one after the other.

The following hours were spent in this kind of literal clusterfuck, the slut was moved and changed of position among what must be dozens of men waiting (or not) their turn to get a piece of him, covering and filling him with cum to their hearts’ content, it’s not like the slut was complaining in any way.

His hole was so abused that taking two dicks at once was no longer difficult at all, it was actually preferred. While he was doubled from below, both his hands were busy as well, even his mouth more often than not. His body was sore and tired, sweating heavily because of the ongoing exertion, but the drugs have sent his senses into an endless well of lust constantly overflowing, warm cocks and semen were the only thing he could think about.

Takumi was riding on top of one man lain down as a second man fucked the same hole, the slut’s shaky moans echoed in the room filled with musk of sex, the air was disgustingly hot and heightened the madness of this whole endeavor.

“You think there’s room for a third one?” asked another man casually, his large dick slapped against the slut’s bruised cheeks. A shiver ran down Takumi’s spine. Nobody objected. Everyone seemed curious about whether it was possible or not.

The tip of the third was pressed into the already tight rim of Takumi’s asshole, they had to spread his cheeks wider still, no matter how painful they didn’t seem to give up. They also seemed to force his legs to open up more, his joints started to hurt too.

“Nnhnoo, I-I’m going tO tear…aAHhhh…” Takumi cried, tears were pooling underneath his mask.

“Shush, you can take it. I can hear it in your voice that you can’t wait to get triple dicked.”

And out of nowhere, deep inside, Takumi felt a buzzing in his guts. The pleasant and gradually increasing vibrations of the orbs that Kiran placed inside him right before the start of the night. From so many cocks and cum filling him he forgot about them completely. They weren’t nearly as intense as the first time, but they were just enough for Takumi to moan loudly and rip one orgasm out of his shivering frame. The suddenness of that climax took the men off-guard and left them confused, as they couldn’t know about the orbs.

It took a few seconds for Takumi to fall limply on top of the man at the bottom, the orbs were still buzzing inside, but his asshole started to relax in time for the men to try again. The pressure of three thick cocks squeezing together to enter him wasn’t eased by the waves of pleasure coursing through him, the stretch hurt like it’d tear him apart, but his senses were already overwritten to find this mind-numbing pain euphoric.

“OohhhH…! aohHH, mY ass… oHh…it’s spLittinG…” the slut mewled lolling his slobbering tongue out, rocking his weak hips ever so slightly as to take in as much as possible. “H-hURtss… huurts sO GooOOd…!”

“Sure is hard to move… But look as how funny he’s trembling, he is loving every moment of this.”

It was debatable, but the unhinged intensity of these sensations had his whole body pulsating in agony and ecstasy, it was a constant state of unrest. The only way he knew how to sate this lust was through gladly taking these cocks. That’s what Kiran had taught him.

After what felt like an eternity, Takumi started to feel the three cocks brave enough to fuck his asshole without holding back. Didn’t really matter, the orbs were the ones doing most of the work, keeping the slut complacent and happy through the obscene scene.

“Kiran wasn’t lying, you’re one good cock-slut” said one of the men, patting the sweat-slick back of the slut.

The speed of their continuous thrusts soon had Takumi breaking into a snot and spit mess, has his face been uncovered by a mask, they would all see his tear-swollen eyes rolling back completely white. The sobbing intertwined with shameless high-pitched moaning, his spent body convulsed between the three men fucking him senseless.

He couldn’t tell when were they finished, they only came inside his ass and others quickly replaced them to fuck him in tandem, and then more right after. Whether they were newly started or just taking their second, third or fourth turn, Takumi couldn’t tell. All that mattered was that the vicious vibrations of the orbs buried deep inside his intestines were keeping him from passing out and constantly bringing him to climax for the men’s entertainment.

But the odd part was that the slut’s mind was not making that distinction anymore, it just felt like it was the men’s cocks what caused him to feel this way, it was the only thing making sense right now.

“NgaaAHha-Haaa… mOR…gHHh MaahH…!” The slut was unable to even form coherent words, getting lost between pleasured moans and slurred laughter, his mind was quite literally a mush at this point. “Heeheh…H-he…h Co… cOc-k-…mmMmmmhhm…”

So long as the orbs continued to shiver inside of him, he’d keep on coming again and again. Not that anyone was complaining.

…

Kiran never really left the room, he mostly sat in the background watching the soldiers fuck Takumi for hours until the Summoner got bored and picked up a book to pass the time. It got annoying after the orbs started to vibrate, making the slut to moan and cry out like a man possessed. It was actually incredible that nobody seemed bothered by this.

After taking a quick nap, one of the last remaining soldiers in the room shrugged Kiran awake and thank him for ‘the service’ before leaving.  Kiran only smiled, knowing that the guests would spread the good word about it. It was important to sate the army’s many needs to motivate them to do their best out there, but more importantly, it was important for Takumi to know his place.

He turned to the dirty couch where the body of the slut lain spread out like a fallen doll. The mask was still in place, which was good. Takumi was literally bathed in fluids, most of it was semen, his mouth was lightly parted and drooling heavily; his nipples had been thoroughly abused, the skin around them was still pink from all the slapping and biting. The men also took the butt plug from before and decided to put it back in after they were done, probably to keep all their cum inside; how considerate. Takumi’s chest was moving up and down calmly, as if he were sleeping; no wonder, he must be completely exhausted after the long ordeal.

Kiran removed the leather mask off the slut’s face and wasn’t surprised to see his glassy eyes open and completely blank. The light didn’t seem to affect them whatsoever. His long silver hair was also a sweaty mess.

“Huh, so I guess your first night was quite a success! Look at you, broken and disgusting, just how I like it” he mused, rubbing his slightly bulged out stomach, which couldn’t possibly be just because of the orbs. Each of the men must have come inside him at least once, by the end of the night they must’ve been about thrice as much as what they were from the start, but still, it was surprising that there was this much cum filling Takumi’s belly. “… Seriously how is this even possible?”

He had to grab Takumi’s limp sticky legs to spread his ass and ease the plug out, his asshole was so slippery and loose that it was actually a wonder that the plug stayed in place. A stream of thick white cum started to flow from the slut’s ass, it was twitching in involuntary need.

“Come on, you have to push them out, I need them.” Kiran whispered gently, in contrast with how his hand started to press down hard the bulge in the slut’s belly, forcing out the semen still inside.

Takumi gasped weakly, pleading and mumbling nothing that resembled words, his body spasmed with every ounce of cum gushing out. Eventually, after pressing painfully, Takumi managed to push out three orbs, Kiran had to squeeze his hand in to retrieve the last remaining two. They left an absolute mess on the floor, and he’d have to take care of it later.

If Takumi had been tired before, now he was beyond exhausted, his head was lolling in and out of consciousness, eyes were so far rolled back they just looked almost completely white.

Kiran took a moment to marvel at the sight of the ruined asshole of the slut. It was so thoroughly fucked that it developed a slit-like form, almost like a pussy. He was proud: the prince, now slut, had come a long way.

“Let’s go. We need you cleaned up and rested.”

It took work, but Kiran managed to get Takumi to cooperate and get back in his bedroom for a bath and sleep. He could say that he earned it for once.


End file.
